


Indulgence

by Darkenedrosepetals



Category: Evil (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x06, 790 - Freeform, David Acosta & Kristen Bouchard - Freeform, Dreaming, F/M, Headcanon, Kissing, One Shot, argument to making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedrosepetals/pseuds/Darkenedrosepetals
Summary: What if Kristen’s dream hadn’t ended with the shadow figure George?-Inspired and based on the brief scene from 1x06.  David/Kristen pairing
Relationships: David Acosta & Kristen Bouchard, David/Kristen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an alternative version to the dream Kristen had in episode 6. This is rated M. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Evil or any of the characters. I’m just borrowing the characters for fun ;) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

_David. David David._

Why was the priest in training always in her thoughts? Ever since she crossed paths with the man, she hadn’t been the same since. 

It was obsessive. And Kristen knew what obsessive looked like. After all, it was a part of her training. To be honest it was indulgent. That’s what it was. Indulgent and typical. 

Kristen had all the signs of an overworked and exhausted parent. She was a single mom without actually _being_ a single mom while juggling a demanding career. So it was natural for her to focus on some thing else other than reality. 

The problem was David in fact was a part of her reality. Her waking reality as much as her dream world. He was intriguing... and had a magnetic pull. 

There was a certain confidence that David had that commanded attention. He could walk into a room and the energy would instantly change. He was logical in his reasonings and open to hear the opposing side. He didn’t dismiss her non-belief. It was both refreshing and stimulating to converse with someone who brought a different perspective to the table and challenged her thinking. Their growing friendship had a unique dynamic that was founded on their ability to “agree to disagree”. 

At two in the morning, staring at her ceiling it was easy to let her mind drift to the forbidden thoughts she shelved for later.

David was incredibly handsome. Tall, and dark with a deep voice that raised goosebumps on her skin every time he spoke. It was easy to get lost in his midnight eyes; she was fascinated that she could see her reflection in them. He was muscular, and wore his clothing well. And for the umpteenth time she wondered when he had the time to workout? 

Of course David had a life outside of their cases. And so did she. They were two different people who came from different worlds. She didn’t even know his favorite color for crying out loud. She didn’t know his favorite anything. 

That wasn’t true. She knew of his drive to help afflicted people. It was inspired by a different place of reasoning but the outcome was still the same. Much like her own need to help the afflicted. 

David had a way of looking at her with an intensity that felt as if he was looking _through_ her. He valued her professional opinion that much was true but he always wanted to know her feelings underneath her text book opinion. 

Kristen shifted to lay on her back. She wondered if he thought of her in the same manner as well. She snorted. It was unlikely. 

Kristen didn’t have low self esteem per say. She ate mostly healthy and did exercise when her schedule allowed. She was proud of her slim figure given she was the mother of four children. She could admit she was average in her looks. She was used to keeping her attire crisp and professional, and her make up minimal. She worked in the courts and wasn’t trying to draw any more attention than necessary. 

Besides, she just did not have the energy to doll herself up. Her time was occupied by her children, and her job. By the end of the day she was dead on her feet and without a care in the world other than to sleep. 

It didn't matter what David thought of her appearance. He was only her friend and she was a married woman. It was as simple as that.

 _‘It would be easy to mess around…’_ The voice was just that of a whisper in her mind. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. The voice belonged to the shriveled monster that plagued her dreams. 

_‘Andy would never know’_ Kristen cringed at the mention of her husband’s name. She let the shame wash over her and lull her to sleep. 

…...

_“But it should be about strength and not a weakness.”_

_“Oh, I thought it was?”_

_“It was until you didn’t trust me and poured out the holy water.”_

_Kristen didn’t miss the way his bicep muscles rippled under the light grey material of his shirt. “It was the only way to tell.”_

_“No, it wasn’t-” David sat down so that they were eye level. “But even if it was, trust me enough to tell me.”_

_And if I had told you, would you have told the exorcist?” Kristen challenged._

_“Yes.”_

_“Which would negate the whole experiment.”_

_“It wasn’t the place for an experiment.”_

_“Every place is the place for an experiment!” Kristen pushed against his shoulder. To which he stood and firmly grabbed her by the arms. She gasped softly at the abrupt movement and the delicious heat radiating from his hands through her blazer. She instantly realized how much larger David was now that he was completely in her personal space. Her gaze dropped to his full lips and then back up to his dark eyes._

_David silenced any further argument by pressing his lips to her own. She touched the smooth skin of his face and head, and quickly freed him from his shirt._

_“Wait, wait, wait.”_

_“What?_

_David in all his shirtless glory and hooded eyes said. “This is wrong.”_

_Kristen couldn’t keep her fingers from brushing his collar bones. “No, it’s not.”_

_David cupped her neck with his large hand, the warmth and tenderness of his touch further melting her resolve, and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, letting his scent and arms surround her entirely._

_David carefully pushed her blazer from her shoulders to join his discarded one and pressed kisses to her cheek and the curve of her jaw. He raised the hem of her blouse, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin above her trousers. He crept higher and higher until he reached the underwire of her bra. She took the cue and raised her arms to help him free her of the garment. They parted briefly, both quietly chucking when the top didn’t come off easy._

_They took the brief break to take in each other's partial nakedness, both feeling the weight of being in a sacred place together like this. She felt goosebumps appear on her skin when David licked his lips and closed the distance between them. It felt so good to feel his bare skin against her own and his hands encircling her waist._

_“We have to be quiet.” David whispered, nipping at her bottom lip._

_Kristen nodded, letting her hands drift down his chest over his abs that contracted under her touch. She felt powerful, even if only for this moment, to have this beautiful man in her arms. He carefully backed her up until her back touched the wall. He reached and carefully locked the door giving them a bit more privacy. He hitched her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her ankles hooking at the dip of his back. She couldn’t help but grind her core against his growing need._

_David tugged down her bra, and cupped her breast, his thumb encircling the rosy bud. Her head fell back against the wall, she swallowed back a moan. His tongue replaced his finger and Kristen arched further into his touch. The heat of his mouth and the scratch of his beard hair against her skin was almost too much. She blindly reached for the buckle of his belt, making quick work of it and the closure of his pants. She felt the coarse hairs and then his... ‘oh my’_

_Kristen had a feeling he was well endowed. But to actually feel it was completely different. She wondered if she would be able to take all of him. It had been a while and even with Andy he wasn’t as well ….blessed. She chuckled at her train of thought, but that quickly turned into a low moan when David moved to her other breast this time using teeth._

_The gush of warmth between her legs made the slight fear of his size dissipate and she again lost herself in David. She stroked him as best she could in their current position, grinning when he groaned and thrust into her hand. He opened the top_ _of her trousers and brushed his fingers against the crotch of her panties._

_“Is this all for me?” David pushed the flimsy material aside slipping one finger between her wet folds._

_“Yes,” Kristen gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulder and she faltered in stroking his length. She was moaning now, and when he slipped his index finger inside her slit, she saw stars. She kissed him to silence the sounds they were both making. Between the slow dance of their tongues and the stroke of each other fingers, she thought she would lose her mind._

_David added a second finger, stretching her folds. He then used his thumb to circle her clit and she bucked against his hand. She in response squeezed his length earning a deep growl. It was so sexy and she couldn’t help but repeat the action to hear the sound once more._

_“Kristen.” His voice was rough with need and he curved his finger against her inner walls finding that sweet spot deep inside. She moaned into his mouth, the sensation of those maddening circles to her clit combined with fingers buried to the knuckles made that coiled ball of fire drop lower in her belly._

_And just like that he stopped, pulled his fingers out of her warmth causing her to whimper at the lost. He gently pushed her legs down, signaling for her to stand. She wasn’t sure she could but obeyed anyway. He helped her out of her ankle boots and bottoms, and afterward made quick work of his own._

_Kristen took in the sight before her, committing it to memory. He was a dark adonis and the proud erection he sported was breathtaking. The earlier thought surfaced again and it must have shown on her face because she felt fingers gently tip her face to look at him._

_“I won’t hurt you Kristen.” David assured her, kissing her once more. “Tell me to stop and I will stop.”_

_Kristen searched his face, seeing the complete sincerity of his statement. Even in the heat of the moment she couldn’t hide the snark. “It’s a little late to stop don’t ya think?”_

_David snorted and dropped to his knees in front of her. She braced her hands on his shoulders and bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. He pressed a trail of kisses to her navel, a slight nib to her hip. Kristen stepped wider to allow him better access and tipped back her head. Her eyes rolled back as he loved her with his mouth. The swirl of his tongue and scratch of his beard against her folds was the most tantalizing thing ever._

_He was in no rush, wanting to drag out her impending orgasm for as long as possible. She was so turned on and thought for the hundredth time that evening she would lose her mind. He was taking her places she had never been before. It was as if she was a musical instrument and he was the musician hitting all the right notes to create a beautiful melody. Her fingers slid over the smoothness of his scalp, feeling the slight pinched space of his eyebrow as he worked her into a frenzy._

_Kristen slapped her hand over her mouth when he pushed two fingers deep inside and sucked deeply on her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut as the strongest orgasm ripped through her entire body. If it wasn’t for the fact he was holding her hips, she probably would have fallen on the floor. She trembled from the power of her orgasm, and swayed a bit. She hadn’t opened her eyes, wanting to make sure her eyeballs wouldn’t be crossed and potentially embarrass herself. Finally, she glanced down to see a smug grin spread across David’s face._

_David then stood to full height, leading her back to the wall, hooking one of her legs at his hip, angling his cock at her entrance. He teased her with his engorged tip, and she dropped her head to his shoulder. He pushed slowly inside, stretching her deliciously until she was filled to the hilt. She hooked her other leg around his hip and crossed her ankles above his butt. His hands were on either side of her head, and for a moment she took his face within her hands, her thumbs brushing his bottom lip. Their eyes locked and they seem to be conversing without uttering a word._

_This was really happening. And there was no going back after this. Even if this was the one and only time they ever did this. Whatever came after they would deal with it._

_Kristen pushed back any ounce of regret to the deep vault in her mind. She clenched around his hardness, loving the way he bit his lip to silence his own moan._

_“Please,” she whispered in his ear. She smoothed her hands over his back. She knew she was in for a ride, and braced herself._

_David began with a rhythm that was slow, painstakingly. It was a sensational drag of skin and Kristen's eyes slid shut to focus on the fullness. Their cheeks were pressed together and she met each thrust with her own._

  
_“You feel so good.” Kristen whispered in his ear. And he did. He was all around her, and deeply seated inside her. She could feel his back muscles rippling under her fingers as he moved. And suddenly she wished there was a mirror where she could watch every movement._

_David buried his nose against her nape, and increased his pace. She dug fingers into his skin, doing all she could to keep from crying out his name. Another orgasm was coiling low in her belly, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to stay conscious for this one._

_And as if he read her mind, he slowed his pace and covered her lips with his own. And just like that he was making love to her mouth as well as her body. She was so consumed by the different sensations that she was caught completely off guard when he rubbed her clit between his fingers._

_Kristen gasped, with her jaw going slack as she was pushed to the edge once more. She clenched her walls around him so tight that he was unable to move. She was sure if she opened her eyes now all would be seen would be the whites of her eyeballs. She struggled to breathe, and felt as if she had just emerged from the gym pool after swimming ten rounds. She opened her eyes finally finding David peering down at her once more, with a twinkle in his eye and a raised brow._

_“Welcome back,” He swiped at the strands that stuck to her forehead._

_Kristen grinned. She kissed his chin and dropped her head to his shoulder. She could feel that he was still hard inside her and moaned. This man had fucked her to the moon and back and was still ready to go another round. She dropped her legs and gently pushed against his chest. He pulled out of her completely and helped her to balance on her shaky legs. She was feeling bold now, and wanted to make the best of her time with this man. So she braced her hands against the wall and glanced over her shoulder expectantly._

_“Well what are you waiting for?” Kristen wigged her butt at him. He ran his hand down the curve of her back, stopping at her hip. He stepped behind her and entered her slowly inch by inch until he was flush against her back side. She dug her fingernails into the lacquered wall and slowly breathed through her nose. She felt as if she was carefully being impaled and to a degree she was. David was a big man, in every way it counted. She would definitely feel this tomorrow. And she hoped her mother wouldn’t call her out on it either._

_David started slow, giving her considerate time to get used to his size at this angle. She bit her lip and pushed back to meet his thrusts. She wished they were in a hotel room, because she definitely felt like screaming. If anything the need to remain silent heightened her arousal even more. She felt raw, and intoxicated at the same time. Like all the pent up energy of the last few weeks was being exorcised from her body._

_Again and again, she was climbing that mountain to release that she hadn’t felt in months and to be quite frank, years. All the mediocre sex that she’d settled for was being made amends for at this very moment. And damn she deserved to feel this good with all the shit she put up with every single day. She shed all her titles. Tonight she was no one other than Kristen._

_Kristen glanced over her shoulder and witnessed the most beautiful sight. David’s head was thrown back with his eyelids squeezed tight while his teeth worried his bottom lip. His dark skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and his abs were on display with each thrust. She wanted him to look at her. She clinched her inner falls as she met each thrust, and added a little wiggle here and there. It did the trick and he raised his head and made eye contact. His eyes were wild and she swallowed thickly. It was different from the controlled expression she’d become accustomed to over the last few weeks._

_David delivered three more powerful thrusts, pushing them both over the edge. She again covered her mouth, trapping a scream that was bound to send everyone running in their direction. She sagged against the wall, feeling David at her back as he balanced them. He turned her face and crushed his lips to hers once more, and she moaned into his mouth still trembling from aftershocks of their shared orgasm. It was like the atmosphere was charged with electricity._

_“I didn’t hurt you did I?” David asked, searching her eyes for any sign of her discomfort._

_Kristen shook her head. “You were incredible.”_

_“You’re so sexy when you’re angry,” he confessed with a sheepish smile._

_“As are you,” she agreed and sobered. “I’m sorry for not trusting you tonight.”_

_David brushed back her bangs, and kissed her forehead. “You’re forgiven.”_

_Kristen opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by her ringing phone. It was tucked away in her blazer pocket._

  
…..

The phone kept vibrating on the nightstand next to Kristen’s head, pulling her from her steamy dream. She’d gasped and pushed up on her elbows, feeling the slick between her legs. She blinked to clear her vision to see who was calling at this time of the night. She saw it was her mother and decided she’d call her back in a minute. She needed a moment to wake up and collect herself after that dream. 

“What I really need is a cold shower,” Kristen muttered. 

The end!

  
  



End file.
